


de tranquillitate animi

by sasanelle



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, roba carella per evitare il ripasso ops, troppo soft io boh
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasanelle/pseuds/sasanelle
Summary: Di quelle volte in cui Ermal aveva bisogno di pace e gli è arrivata - con Fabrizio.(E di quella volta in cui Fabrizio aveva bisogno di coraggio - e gli è arrivato, con Ermal.)





	de tranquillitate animi

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutt*!  
> Niente, dopo le ultime tante e belle cose che ci sono arrivate non potevo fare a meno di cedere al fluff-- non prendiamoci in giro, non mi servono scuse per cedere (sono soft opssss)  
> E boh, sti due mi rendono debolissima e mi fanno partire per galassie di film mentali e tra me e le mie amikette non so chi sia peggio  
> Quindi ecco qua! Attendo commenti e critiche e pomodori, non vi risparmiate  
> Però prima DISCLAIMER: QUESTA STORIA NON INTENDE ASSOLUTAMENTE OFFENDERE PERSONE REALI NE' DIPINGERE FATTI REALI E/O VITE PRIVATE CHE NON CONOSCO. QUESTA E' UN'OPERA DI FANTASIA CREATA DA UNA RAGAZZINA INNOCUA E UN PO' SCEMA PER ALTRI FAN INNOCUI E COME TALE VA TRATTATA -- QUINDI NON LINKATE NULLA A CHI NON DEVE LEGGERE CHE SENNO' LUCCHETTO TUTTO E VI TROVO PER FARVI MALE (Ermal non mi denunciare pls che mi metto a piangere e smetto di studiare per colpa tua-- però te la vai a cercare eh)  
> Ho deciso di fidarmi ma non si sa mai, ecco  
> Beh, godetevi la mia storiella e, ripeto, lasciatemi la vostra opinione <3 alla prossima!

_ Credo che Fabrizio mi abbia portato a bordo _

_ un po’ di  _ **_tranquillità_ ** _. _

 

_ Credo che Ermal abbia portato a bordo della  _

_ mia nave degli stimoli nuovi [...] _

_ Ha portato tanta ispirazione. Poi ha portato  _

_ molto  _ **_coraggio_ ** _ , molta  _ **_determinazione_ ** _. _

 

***

 

I.

 

Il primo pensiero che si era balenato nella mente di Ermal quando, per la prima volta, era salito sul palco dell’Ariston in quel lontano 2006 era stato uno sbalordito  _ è tutto qua?  _ \- che ovviamente non si era fatto problemi a ripetere ad alta voce. Era il sabato antecedente all’inizio della gara e, con il teatro vuoto e i componenti dell’orchestra svogliati e più addormentati di chi si era fatto un viaggio di quattordici ore per arrivare lì il palco gli era sembrato piccolo. Gestibile. 

Ma aveva presto imparato che Sanremo era tutto meno che controllabile, sotto ogni punto di vista.

E se lo ricordava lì, seduto sul divanetto sorprendentemente comodo della red room a soffocare uno sbadiglio dopo l’altro mentre seguiva l’incanto di Ornella Vanoni che stava sfoggiando la rinomata classe che nessuno si sarebbe ancora aspettato.

Chiuse le palpebre, imponendosi di concentrarsi sulla melodia delicata proveniente dalla piccola tv, esternando ogni malessere assieme ad un sospiro lento.

Era quasi riuscito a smettere di torcersi le mani quando un grido forte e dal timbro graffiato rimbombò tra le pareti della sala, quasi spaventandolo.

Ermal aprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi una dozzina di sguardi confusi puntati addosso.

Decisamente perplesso, rimase immobile e al suo posto, dimentico persino della propria ansia.

Poi un gomito appuntito gli si infilò malamente nel fianco, assieme a una risata decisamente più fastidiosa. “Cosa sta combinando Fabrizio?” chiese Noemi, voltandosi verso di lui con un’espressione divertita.

Ermal per poco non chiuse di nuovo gli occhi per raccogliere la pazienza, ma invece riuscì a tirar fuori un sorriso di circostanza.

“Scusate, signori,” fece ad alta voce, alzandosi in piedi mentre si abbottonava la giacca, “è tutta tensione. Vado a vedere come sta.”

La maggior parte degli sguardi rimasero poco convinti, ma Ermal se ne disinteressò, allontanandosi in fretta e camminando verso la voce che continuava a cantare il loro ritornello.

Trovò Fabrizio appena fuori dalla red room, gli occhi chiusi in concentrazione per ascoltare la musica nelle cuffiette e la faccia contro il muro manco fosse stato un bambino messo in punizione. 

“ _ NON MI AVETE FATTO NIENTE! _ ” ruggì di nuovo, con talmente tanta convinzione che avrebbe fatto spaventare il termosifone.

Ermal scoppiò a ridere, appoggiandosi contro la spalla di Fabrizio con tutto il suo peso. Quello si voltò, fissandolo allibito.

“Fabbrì, ma che cazzo stai a fa’?” gli chiese Ermal, continuando a ridere istericamente. Nemmeno riusciva a guardarlo in faccia, piegato com’era.

“Sto a scalda’ la voce, che non si vede?” fu la replica, un po’ incerta.

“Si vede e si sente, pure troppo,” fece Ermal dopo una lunga serie di secondi, tirando finalmente la schiena su e asciugandosi le lacrime sfuggite, i resti della risata ancora nella pancia.

Fabrizio lo fissò, gli occhi improvvisamente grandi. “Che intendi?” chiese Fabrizio a bassa voce, torturando le cuffiette tra le mani.

Ermal allargò il sorriso il più possibile. “Che almeno il fonico sarà sicuro che non stai sotto tono,” ridacchiò, scuotendo amichevolmente la spalla che stringeva ancora.

“Non ci credo,” sussurrò Fabrizio, un sorriso che si faceva strada sul viso teso, ammorbidendo i lineamenti come pioggia che bagna la terra arida, “mi si sente fino in sala?!”

“Ad avercela un’acustica così in tour. Che dici, me lo faranno staccare ‘sto muro? Ha un rimbombo da paura.”

Fabrizio si coprì il viso con le mani, cercando di sopprimere la risatina imbarazzata che scaldava regolarmente il petto di Ermal, che lo accompagnò, leggero.

Pochi attimi dopo si avvicinò la squadra dei tecnici, preparandoli per salire sul palco.

Mentre le dita esperte collegavano i cavi e misuravano le cuffie, Ermal percepì di nuovo l’ondata d’ansia che lo controllava dal divanetto, ora riflessa anche nell’espressione nervosa di Fabrizio - ma quando si voltò verso di lui e catturò il suo sguardo, offrendogli un mezzo sorriso timido, Ermal percepì l’energia che gli stringeva il cuore in una morsa gelida allentarsi, scaldandosi.

Ricambiò il sorriso, percependo l’agitazione tramutarsi in adrenalina, le dita scosse dall’energia positiva così simile a quella del passo sicuro di Fabrizio, con cui camminò fino alla porta del palco, pronti alla presentazione del loro pezzo.

  
  


II.

 

La vita era strana. Lo sapeva Ermal, sin dal primo giorno in cui si mise in testa di fare il musicista, così come lo sapeva chiunque altro al mondo. Tante sorprese si sono presentate a lui come a chiunque altro, cantanti o impiegati comunali che fossero.

Ma se c’era un posto da cui potevano nascere tutte le bizzarrie della vita, quello non poteva che essere Sanremo.

Lo stesso Sanremo che fino a poche ore prima li acclamava come vincitori annunciati, favoriti assoluti, grandi artisti della loro generazione in quella mattina fredda si tramutò in una  _ perfida matrigna _ che dopo l’illusione di un successo confermato li schiaffeggiava con l’insulto di un’accusa di plagio.

Ermal gettò con stizza il filtro dalla finestra, sussultando al contatto delle sue dita contro l’estremità ancora bruciante.

Riprese con un gesto secco la busta del tabacco e tirò fuori la quarta cartina del mattino, iniziando subito a lavorare sulla nuova sigaretta.

Concentrandosi sulla delicatezza di quel lavoro preciso e rilassante Ermal lasciò che i pensieri passassero in fondo alla sua testa, in fila per l’analisi solo dopo 

la terza boccata.

Quando finalmente il drum prese per bene la fiamma e riuscì a prendere il primo tiro di sigaretta, una leggera bussata colpì la porta.

“È aperto,” chiamò, voltandosi di nuovo verso la finestra per soffiare via il fumo, e la porta si aprì.

Ermal si girò verso l’ingresso, piegando appena la testa nella parodia di un saluto elegante.

Fabrizio si chiuse la porta alle spalle, guardandolo dalla testa ai piedi.

“Ammazza, me pari ‘n cadavere,” sentenziò, declinando la muta offerta di tabacco con un gesto della mano.

“Te invece sei un sole,” replicò Ermal ironicamente, analizzando le occhiaie violacee e picchiettando la sigaretta nel posacenere. Si trovò appoggiato con un braccio sulla finestra, il busto completamente girato verso Fabrizio, intento a rifargli il letto.

Tirate le coperte in maniera abbastanza decente, ci si sedette sopra. “Che pensi?” gli domandò, guardandolo con cipiglio preoccupato.

Ermal apprezzò il sorvolamento del convenevole  _ come stai?  _ ma se fosse stato più sveglio si sarebbe quasi sentito a disagio in quella nuova sensazione dì comprensione, uno stato fin troppo vulnerabile ed inusuale per lui.

“Ma che ne so, Fabbrì,” sbottò, soffiando il fumo dalle narici senza neanche preoccuparsi di voltarsi verso la finestra, “è tutta una stronzata. Ci dipingono come dei ladri, dei furbi. Ma con che coraggio, con che cazzo di coraggio, che se non c’eravamo noi mezza industria musicale stava ancora ferma ad aspettare pezzi decenti.” Si scaldò a tal punto con le ultime parole che quasi gettò via la sigaretta quasi finita per accenderne una fresca, ma si regolò, prendendo una lunga boccata per tranquillizzarsi. 

“Sembra che la facciano apposta a fare sto casino,” riprese, incoraggiato dalla silenziosa attenzione di Fabrizio. “Non era un segreto. Lo abbiamo detto. Era la canzone tua e di Andrea e potete farci quello che vi pare, no? Non è stata commercializzata, è praticamente sconosciuta. E ne abbiamo tenuto solo il 30%, come richiede il regolamento di merda-- giuro che se devo leggere un’altra volta quel numero impazzisco e butto giù il teatro.”

Premette il filtro contro il fondo del posacenere nero, osservando la cenere spargersi e creando un cerchio con il movimento delle dita.

Si alzò dalla finestra con un colpo di reni e si avvicinò al letto, lasciandosi cadere sul materasso a pancia in giù, e voltò il viso in direzione di Fabrizio.

Fabrizio, che fissava il soffitto, appoggiato con le braccia all’indietro abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, un’espressione indecifrabile, pensierosa.

Ermal lo guardava con un occhio solo, metà faccia premuta contro il materasso da cui non aveva voglia di staccarsi. Da così vicino poteva vedere la pesantezza delle sue occhiaie, circondate dalle macchioline spruzzate sugli zigomi.

“Sai,” iniziò Fabrizio, riportando lo sguardo di fronte a lui, “dal 2010 quasi nessuno m’ha più sentito. Lo sai come mai?”

Ermal si girò sul fianco per guardarlo meglio. “Beh, non eri un autore facile. Ti censuravano un po’ ovunque.”

Fabrizio inclinò la testa, un angolo della bocca sollevato. “Ero pieno di rabbia,” concordò, “e non ero capace di trasformarla, di gestirla. La esprimevo pura e diretta, come un coglione. Erano anni che scrivevo cose scomode. Ma sai come funziona - avevo vinto il 2007, nel 2008 sono arrivato terzo, scrivevo tante belle canzoni d’amore che andavano in radio, quindi sti cazzi. Sai quand’è che mi hanno sbattuto fuori? Dopo che lo aveva fatto Sanremo.” Sospirò, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso. “Nel 2010 mi hanno buttato fuori e nessuno voleva più sentir parlare di me. Se non sapevo manco fare il commerciale perché mi dovevano finanziare per finire nei casini? Poi dopo, piano piano, me so’ ripreso, scrivendo per l’altri - Stadio, Noemi, Emma, chiunque, tutto per finanziare la nuova etichetta - e ora sto qua. Mi è andata bene,” ridacchiò. Si sdraiò anche lui sul materasso, supino, e si allontanò di qualche centimetro per guardarlo in faccia.

“Quello a cui voglio arrivare è che Sanremo è un amplificatore, lo sai anche tu, ma non solo per le canzoni. I microfoni sono accesi per  _ tutta  _ la settimana. E fa casino pure una piuma che casca pe’ terra. E a ‘sto paese è sempre piaciuto il rumore, anche se non c’ha l’orecchi per capirlo.”

Ermal sospirò, un sorriso stanco che gli scioglieva i muscoli delle guance. “Lo sai che non è proprio rassicurante? Hai praticamente detto che hai rischiato di finire sul lastrico per colpa di Sanremo,” gli fece notare, e Fabrizio rise.

“Per quello che scrivevo stavo comunque su un filo bello sottile,” ribatté, sereno, “Sanremo è stato lo schiaffone che ha svegliato tutti. Tu a ‘sti problemi non ce devi proprio pensa’. Chi vuoi che utilizzi le tue canzoni contro di te? È come minacciare qualcuno con un fiore.” 

Ermal rise di cuore, un po’ senza fiato, un po’ colpito dal complimento casuale.

Fabrizio gli sorrise con dolcezza prima di avvicinarlo a sé, circondandolo con il braccio. Ermal si fece stringere, alzando la testa per appoggiarla sulla sua clavicola e portando la mano sul suo petto a stringere il tessuto del maglione tra le dita.

“Lo scandalo a Sanremo è nell’ordine delle cose da ottant’anni. E fa rumore. E il rumore fa parlare. Ma dopo un po’ le parole si spengono e il rumore non c’è più. Gestiamocela bene, senza fare più rumore del dovuto. Sia mai che decidano pure di sentirci,” Fabrizio parlò con tono basso e rassicurante, senza smettere mai di massaggiargli la schiena con le dita.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi, allargando il sorriso. “Fabbrì,” fece, rilasciando il tessuto grigio stretto nel suo pugno per accarezzarlo con lenta delicatezza, “ottant’anni fa non ci stava Sanremo.”

“Io faccio il cantante, mica lo storico.”

“ _ Sessantottesima edizione _ , sta scritto ovunque, eddai.”

“Ao, che ti avevo detto sul far polemica?” lo riprese giocosamente Fabrizio, ed Ermal scoppiò a ridere.

“Giusto, giusto. Continua pure a dare i numeri,” acconsentì Ermal con tono esageratamente ironico, spezzato dalla risata partita dal bacio di Fabrizio tra i suoi capelli.

Rimasero per qualche minuto così, accoccolati l’uno contro l’altro, a respirarsi e ascoltarsi, raccogliendo la forza di cui avevano bisogno e mettendola insieme per sostenersi.

_ Siamo in due _ , si confortò Ermal, con un sospiro appena tremolante.

Era una cosa che aveva detto spesso nelle interviste, “Siamo in due, sarà più facile,” e ci credeva, fino ad un certo punto. Fabrizio era suo amico, ma la propria predisposizione naturale ad evitare anche la minima dipendenza dagli altri lo bloccava dall’approfondire quel rapporto che prometteva decisamente bene. In fondo la ferita lasciata dall’ultima persona da cui si era fatto sostenere bruciava ancora, mesi dopo.

Ma quella mattina, sdraiato per metà addosso a Fabrizio Moro, che a sua volta sospirava piano con la guancia appoggiata sui suoi capelli, capiva veramente che tra loro non ci poteva essere solo una collaborazione, un’amicizia legata al loro lavoro. Fabrizio gli portava una serenità necessaria come l’ossigeno per una fiamma; lo capiva, lo accettava e, a quanto pare, gli stava pure simpatico.

Sapeva che la calma che ostentava era solo apparente - Fabrizio era sì fondalmente buono, ma era anche un temporale, un fiume in piena. Ma spesso giaceva nelle sue stesse insicurezze. Così come Ermal aveva bisogno di una pacifica solidità a cui aggrapparsi Fabrizio necessitava invece della forza per sollevarsi, la distrazione del pensiero per gli altri. Ed Ermal, stringendolo appena più forte, decise che sì, se Fabrizio aveva bisogno di leggerezza a fronte dei suoi demoni, beh, lui poteva portargliene quanta ne voleva.

  
  


III.

 

Assago era la sintesi dei suoi sogni: magnifico, ambizioso, poco realistico. E spaventoso, claustrofobico, instabile.

Ermal continuava a girare per il backstage in preda all’agitazione più assoluta. Le mani quasi si spellavano a forza di sfregarsi tra loro, per poco gli incisivi non gli aprivano una ferita sul labbro, mentre Marco era a tanto così dal chiuderlo in uno sgabuzzino e buttare via la chiave.

E dopo che anche Fabio - dopo essersi raccomandato di non fare scemenze come salti a gamba tesa con quei pantaloni nuovi - si era allontanato per andare a prendere posto sugli spalti a Ermal non rimaneva altro che aspettare il suo momento.

Innervosito dal suo stesso camerino uscì in fretta, incamminandosi per il lungo corridoio senza una meta ragionata - anche se non si stupì dell’arresto dei suoi piedi di fronte alla porta con su scritto  _ Fabrizio Moro _ . La aprì senza indugiare, preoccupandosi di bussare solo dopo averla spalancata.

Fabrizio stava placidamente seduto sull’unica sedia del camerino, il busto leggermente piegato in avanti mentre sorrideva allo schermo del telefono.

Ermal lo fissò, imbambolato, mentre alzava lo sguardo su di lui e si illuminò ancora di più.

Dopo il superamento dello scandalo di Sanremo - che, se non altro, li aveva decisamente avvicinati - e la grande vittoria, Ermal, alle prese con i firmacopie e una tremenda influenza, non ebbe nè tempo nè convenienza nel riflettere sulla serie di pensieri inappropriati e sempre più frequenti risalenti agli ultimi giorni passati insieme a Fabrizio. O, almeno, non avrebbe dovuto averne. 

La realtà fu che Fabrizio era  _ ovunque  _ \- su Twitter, su Instagram, in tv, alla radio, sui cartelloni, nei ringraziamenti dei fan. Ma anche nei versi di canzoni non sue, nelle parole del libro che leggeva, nelle battute che gli venivano in mente e che non sapeva a chi dire. Stava nei fiori che vedeva per strada, nel cielo notturno, nella pioggia leggera. Fabrizio non c’era, tranne che via telefono; ma c’era lo stesso, e non ci pensava proprio ad andarsene.

E se fino a qualche mese prima il problema si era potuto limitare al lato fisico - perché Fabrizio era bello, non c’era da ricamarci su; uomini, donne, persino le due Coree avrebbero potuto mettersi d’accordo su quanto fosse  _ bono _ \- e quindi ignorabile, i guai erano cominciati dopo, senza bisogno di disegnini e battutine che alimentassero nulla.

Ma Ermal era riuscito, circa, a gestire quei pensieri che sicuramente erano dovuti alla lontananza e allo stress emotivo degli ultimi mesi - fino a quando non si erano rivisti, a Lisbona.

Nel momento esatto in cui, seduto accanto a Paolo, lo aveva visto uscire dall’aeroporto con addosso la felpa più brutta del mondo e la classica faccia scazzata da chi si ritrova ai comodi degli orari relativi dei trasporti Ermal, perdendo di colpo tutta l’aria dai polmoni come se avesse ricevuto un pugno in pancia, si era reso conto che no, era proprio perso. Sotto a un treno, come dicevano i ragazzini. Ma, in effetti, la scioltezza dei battiti del suo cuore non era del tutto spiacevole, così come non lo erano le farfalle nello stomaco, la gioia immotivata, e tutto il resto di cliché da romanzo rosa.

Immobile com’era stato nel mezzo del suo flusso di coscienza, quasi si era perso l’approccio gioviale di Fabrizio e il rumoroso bacio che gli aveva scoccato sulla guancia - se non fosse stato che, no, cosa si poteva perdere di Fabrizio che non aveva visto da ben due mesi e--

“Ermal?” la voce preoccupata di Fabrizio lo riportò al 28 aprile, ricordandogli di essere un pochino nel panico. Sospirò, fissando lo sguardo su un paio di dolci occhi scuri. 

“Ciao, Fabbrì, scusa ma-- io--” incespicò appena, ma Fabrizio annuì e gli prese la mano.

Ermal ignorò il formicolio delle sue dita, lasciandole invece molli nella presa, e seguì Fabrizio fino al divanetto sul quale si lasciò cadere.

Fabrizio prese la sedia, avvicinandola a sé, e si sedette di fronte a lui, le ginocchia a contatto con le sue. Raccolse una lattina di birra già aperta e gliela porse. Ermal la accettò, bevendone un lungo sorso, ancora fresco. Quando la restituì, Fabrizio bevve a sua volta poche gocce, prima di poggiarla di nuovo sul tavolino a lato.

Ermal si perse ad osservare le dita di Fabrizio asciugarsi sulla stoffa dei jeans grigi, prima di stringersi appena sul ginocchio.

“Ho paura di fare una cazzata,” mormorò, gli occhi questa volta puntati sul logo della t-shirt troppo grande.

Fabrizio si inumidì le labbra, separandole con uno schiocco, e gli sorrise, morbido.

“Pensi di non salire sul palco?” gli domandò.

Ermal aggrottò la fronte. “Beh… no,” rispose, non pienamente convinto.

“Allora stai tranquillo. Perché è l’unica cazzata che potresti fare,” continuò, senza smettere di sorridergli. Aveva gli occhi luminosi, furbi.

“Ma se, se qualcosa non va,” iniziò Ermal.

“Tipo?”

“Tipo che stono.”

“Se volevano l’autotune si sentivano il cd a casa. Poi?”

“E se mi dimentico il testo?”

“Quello lo fai di sicuro,” ridacchiò, prima di aggiungere, “Ma tanto ci stanno i ragazzi a cantarti addosso, mica fanno le belle statuine.”

“E se c’è un corto circuito e va via la corrente?”

“Sarà la tua occasione per un concerto in acustico.”

Ermal rise, nervoso, e soffiò via un ciuffo di capelli da davanti agli occhi. Fabrizio allungò la mano, pettinando i ricci con le dita. 

“Ermal, andrà bene,” gli assicurò. “Anche se accadessero tutte le sfighe del mondo, finché qualcuno si emozionerà sarà una vittoria. E sai in quanti saranno emozionati? Mi hai detto dei tuoi fan che facevano la fila da ieri; cosa li ha mossi? Mica la testa. Era tutto cuore. L’importante è lasciare sempre un segno nel cuore, un ricordo indelebile - e tu sei impareggiabile in questo. La perfezione è secondaria. Limitante. L’amore è più forte.”

Ermal chiuse gli occhi, imponendosi di prendere respiri profondi e regolari. Sbatté impercettibilmente le palpebre un centinaio di volte, evitando di far scappare delle lacrime fastidiose, mentre Fabrizio continuava ad accarezzargli la testa e il viso, posando la mano libera sulle sue, intrecciate e impegnate a torturarsi.

Sospirò, abbassando la testa e avanzando fino ad appoggiarla sulla spalla di Fabrizio, che lo strinse meglio contro di sé.

Fabrizio aveva ragione, come al solito. I dettagli non potevano essere tutti sotto al suo controllo; erano superflui. Quello che poteva controllare era il suo cuore. Non poteva lasciare che la testa lo sabotasse, non in quel momento. Era lui il centro, quello che lo aveva portato fino a lì. Era sul cuore che doveva contare.

Lasciando andare i pensieri si adagiò meglio contro la camicia di Fabrizio, voltando il viso fino a sfiorare il suo collo con il naso, ed inspirò a fondo il suo profumo, senza nemmeno un briciolo di senso di colpa.

“Bizio,” mormorò, “grazie.”

Fabrizio ridacchiò e si schiarì la gola. “Quando vuoi.” Gli passò una mano sul collo, abbracciandolo un po’ più forte.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi e premette le labbra contro la sua mascella, tenendole lì per qualche secondo di troppo.

Si allontanò lentamente, gli occhi fissi sulle labbra di Fabrizio, che spostò la mano sulla sua guancia, accarezzandogli lo zigomo con dolcezza.

_ Ho paura di fare una cazzata _ , pensò distrattamente mentre, con lentezza esasperante si avvicinò al viso di Fabrizio, una mano salita fino a cingergli a sua volta la guancia. Sentì l’aria rarefarsi, i suoni attenuarsi, l’odore era Fabrizio, solo lui. Strinse la mano sul suo fianco e gli accarezzò il viso, prima di cominciare a socchiudere gli occhi.

E in quel momento la rumorosa suoneria di Fabrizio, causa di mesi di mini infarti, attentò alla vita di Ermal per l’ennesima volta, facendolo sobbalzare sul posto.

Fabrizio non fu da meno e, sussultando, prese in mano il telefono, in viso la stessa espressione scocciata della conferenza del terzo giorno di Sanremo. Poi lesse qualcosa che lo confuse e rispose, schiarendosi la gola, “Sì?”

Ermal fece per allontanarsi, a malincuore, ma Fabrizio gli afferrò il polso, trattenendolo. “Sì, sì, sta qui con me,” affermò, lanciandogli un’occhiata

I seguenti dieci secondi di telefonata furono composti praticamente solo dai “Sì, sì,” di Fabrizio, prima che chiudesse.

Lo guardò, le guance in fiamme. “Paolo ti cerca, mi ha detto di dirti di andare in camerino,” gli disse, massaggiandogli il palmo della mano con il pollice.

Ermal annuì, inspirando, e si alzò, tirando su con sé anche Fabrizio.

Di fronte alla porta si voltò verso di lui. “E se non si emoziona nessuno?”

“Impossibile,” rispose subito Fabrizio. “Siamo già in due, qua.”

Ermal sorrise come uno scemo e abbassò lo sguardo, dondolandosi sui talloni.

“Ora vai, spacca tutto,” gli sussurrò Fabrizio, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. Lo voltò appena di lato per ricoprirlo di piccoli baci, facendolo ridere.

“Ci vediamo dopo,” lo salutò Ermal, sciogliendo la presa.

Fabrizio annuì, negli occhi qualcosa di troppo simile all’orgoglio per la stabilità emotiva di Ermal. “Certo,” promise, ed Ermal non ci lesse fragilità.

  
  


IV.

 

L’Eurovision aveva donato molte cose ad Ermal: un contatto ritrovato con la musica albanese, la scoperta delle meraviglie del Portogallo, la conoscenza di nuove persone e, non ultimo, l’aggiunta di un punto sulla  _ questione _ lasciata in sospeso con Fabrizio (beh, non solo un  _ punto _ . Una serie di  _ punti _ . Su altri  _ punti _ ).

Una cosa che però aveva deluso era stata l’aspettativa di un accrescimento musicale, in realtà inesistente. Quasi come se non fosse stato lo scopo del festival.

Ed era così che si era ritrovato a fissare la classifica provvisoria della finale, vagamente perplesso, vagamente disgustato, vagamente incazzato.

Per poco si mise ad urlare quando i dodici punti italiani vennero assegnati alla Norvegia, e sarebbe pure arrivato alle minacce se non fosse stato per la presenza calmante della mano di Fabrizio sul suo ginocchio.

Era stupito dalla tranquillità che riusciva a manifestare, quasi indifferente ai risultati finali. E pensare che Ermal era preoccupato, principalmente proprio per Fabrizio, visti i suoi trascorsi con l’angoscia di essere incompreso, umanamente e artisticamente.

Ma mentre Ermal stesso, nonostante tutto, rimase amareggiato dal giudizio delle giurie Fabrizio invece rimase sereno, applaudendo ad ogni annuncio dei punti assegnati.

“Ma dai,” sbuffò Ermal, scuotendo la testa. “Guarda chi hanno votato, dai. È imbarazzante.”

Fabrizio sorrise, stringendo la presa sulla sua gamba. “Ermal, lascia stare. Non è importante.”

“Fabri, siamo  _ diciassettesimi _ . Come cazzo fai ad essere così diplomatico-- ah, c’hai ragione,” Ermal annuì, con aria fintamente comprensiva, “se votano  _ quelle  _ canzoni là allora non essere considerati è una vittoria, no? Un complimento.”

Fabrizio scosse la testa con un sorriso indulgente. “Smettila di fare il bambino. Ci sono ancora i voti del pubblico, no?”

Ermal lo guardò allibito. “È su quello che conti? Sul televoto?”

Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ermal, manco a Sanremo abbiamo vinto alla giuria-- ci ha premiati il popolo. Che ti aspettavi, di essere premiato all’estero?”

“E tu ti aspetti di essere votato da gente che non sa l’italiano? Lo so che abbiamo messo i sottotitoli, ma dai Fabri--”

“E vabbé, credi quello che te pare,” lo liquidò Fabrizio, togliendo la mano dalla sua gamba e allontandosi per appoggiarsi allo schienale del divanetto.

“No, aspe’--” iniziò Ermal, ma lasciò perdere per favorire un broncio per nulla infantile e far scontrare il proprio ginocchio abbandonato contro le gambe di Fabrizio che non riusciva a nascondere quanto la situazione lo divertisse.

Anche ad Ermal scappò un sorriso, che si allargò appena Fabrizio si voltò a guardarlo per nemmeno un secondo.

_ Quanto sono perso _ , si autocommiserò, ringraziando le sue buone stelle che nessuno sapesse di quello che ci fosse tra loro - beh, a parte Elisa D’Ospina ed il mondo fin troppo attento dei social (anche se di certo non avevano proprio nessuna conferma, né dovevano aspettarsene una).

Sospirò, girandosi per sbirciare il telefono di Andrea, impegnato ad aggiornare la timeline di Twitter. 

“Cosa dice la gioventù?”

Andrea si voltò a guardarlo, con un sopracciglio sollevato. “Cos’è questa allegria improvvisa?”

Ermal scrollò le spalle. “Beh, è solo una stupida gara. Guarda tutte le belle canzoni che hanno ignorato!” disse, per un attimo nuovamente infervorato, per poi borbottare a bassa voce. “Poi c’è sempre il televoto.”

Cercò di non far saettare lo sguardo verso Fabrizio, ma qualcosa doveva averlo tradito visto che Andrea si fece spuntare un sorriso sornione in viso. “Ah, il televoto, eh?” ripeté, fissandolo a lungo.

Ermal sbatté le palpebre, sinceramente confuso.  _ Che aveva capito?  _ “Beh…”

Andrea ridacchiò e aprì l’app dei messaggi, voltandosi verso di lui in modo da non fargli leggere cosa stesse scrivendo. 

“Ma quanti anni hai scusa?” gli fece, ma Andrea lo ignorò.

Tornò a rilassarsi contro lo schienale, osservando Fabrizio scherzare con Roberto finché le conduttrici non cominciarono lo spoglio dei voti da casa.

Seguì pigramente il cambiamento della classifica, cercando di non scoppiare a ridere per i diversi colpi di scena e di non tirare troppi sospiri di sollievo ad ogni mancata nomina di Italia o Albania.

Quando iniziò il conto della top ten Fabrizio era tornato vicino a lui appoggiando distrattamente una mano sulla sua gamba, gli occhi fissi sullo schermo gigante della classifica. Ermal ricambiò la stretta nel modo più discreto possibile, abbassando ogni tanto lo sguardo su quello rapito di Fabrizio, ignorando le varie esclamazioni della delegazione e concentrandosi solo sulle dita che lo sfioravano timidamente.

Quando, alla fine, vennero finalmente nominati Ermal si sentiva sopra le nuvole. Ignorò tutta l’amarezza di dieci minuti fa, preferendo affogare negli occhi lucidi e felici Fabrizio, che si affrettò a stringerlo in un abbraccio. Ermal rise, contento più che mai, e Fabrizio fece in tempo a rubargli un bacio sul collo prima di essere tirato via dall’euforia generale.

Ermal rilasciò andare in un sospiro tutta la tensione degli ultimi momenti e accetto di buon grado la stretta di un Andrea su di giri, “Porca troia, Ermal!” quasi strillò, preda dell’emozione.

Ermal scoppiò ancora a ridere, “Visto Vige? Te l’ho detto che c’era ancora il televoto!”

Andrea quasi non registrò le sue parole, lasciandogli un’ultima pacca sulla spalla per lasciarlo al giro di congratulazioni.

  
  


V.

 

“ _ Non hai idea di quanto voglia stare lì con te.” _

Ermal sorrise appena, rigirandosi tra le dita il tessuto della tenda gialla della sua stanza.  _ Che combinazione… _ pensò, chiedendosi quanto l’Albania lo seguisse realmente.

“Un’idea ce l’ho, circa,” mormorò piano e sentì Fabrizio sospirare triste dall’altra parte della linea. Si schiarì la gola, “Tu non hai idea di quanto ti voglia qui. E intendo  _ qui _ . C’è un letto fin troppo grande per uno che sta da solo,” fece, mordendosi un labbro per trattenere il sorriso un po’ malinconico.

“ _ Ah, sì, eh? E io che credevo di mancarti sentimentalmente…” _

“Ma certo che no, lo sai che penso a solo una cosa.”

“ _ E a ‘sta cosa non ce puoi pensa’ co’ le albanesi che te cascano ai piedi?” _

Ermal scoppiò a ridere. “Sì, certo. Sarebbe comodo per stasera, ma purtroppo il mio cuore è già impegnato.” Anche con 500 chilometri a separarli la risata dolce di Fabrizio gli entrava sottopelle, scaldandolo completamente.

“ _ Sì, ma pure te decidite, eh…” _ borbottò Fabrizio tra le risate, ed Ermal sorrise ancora, lasciandosi cadere sul letto.

“Nah, mi sono solo reso conto che ci sarà anche Eugent a farmi concorrenza. Sempre con i bonazzi tatuati io, oh.”

“ _ Tu hai il fascino del bravo ragazzo, però. Sembri dolce. Tipo un cucciolo. _ ”

Ermal rimase un attimo interdetto. Poi Fabrizio aggiunse, “ _ Ma è solo apparente. Appena te se parla sei ‘no stronzo. _ ”

“Questo dovrebbe farti pensare su chi ti vai a scegliere, eh.”

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio. “ _ In effetti. Ma in realtà sto con te solo per i ricci.” _

“Ah, quindi se ero liscio manco mi guardavi?”

“ _ Beh, guardare forse no, ma toccare.. _ .”

Ermal sorrise di nuovo e deglutì, coprendosi la faccia. “Sai cosa? Credo che sia meglio che ci sia mezza Italia e il mar Adriatico a dividerci.”

“ _ Dici? _ ” fece Fabrizio in un tono stucchevolmente innocente.

“Sto sdraiato a letto a pensare a te che mi tocchi e so’ già distratto. Pensa se ci stavi pure te qua.”

“ _ Se stavo là co’ te non te davo manco il tempo di pensarci su. _ ”

“Oh,” soffiò Ermal, “e che mi davi?”

Sentì Fabrizio sospirare e rabbrividì. “ _ Intanto te davo per disperso, che mica te facevo usci’ più, poi. Sempre se riuscivi ancora a camminare, dopo _ .”

“Wow, tu sì che sai sedurre,” sbuffò, divertito.

“ _ Mica te lamentavi l’altra sera. Cioè, ti sei lamentato la mattina dopo, però--” _

“Sì, ho capito, Brì,” rise, il cuore leggero e pieno allo stesso tempo. “Dobbiamo lavorarci meglio su ‘sta cosa.”

“ _ Cosa? _ ”

“Beh, sul…  _ parlarci…  _ via telefono,” spiegò Ermal, sospirando dopo aver dato un’occhiata all’orologio.

“ _ E perché? _ ” Poteva sentire ogni inflessione maliziosa di quella voce anche dalla linea disturbata di Fabrizio. Cazzo, quanto gli mancava.

“Per abituarci, quando, eh, quando stiamo lontani.”

“ _ Ma te non hai capito, non te voglio sta’ lontano. E non voglio abituarmici, grazie tante. _ ”

Ermal rise, toccato ed un po’ senza fiato. Cominciava a fargli male la pancia.

“Smettila di farmi ridere, poi sul palco non ho fiato,” gli fece infatti, evitando il rischio di cadere in qualche frase melensa ed emotiva

“ _ Meglio così, che butti tutto subito. L’ossigeno non è respirare, no? _ ” Ermal sorrise fino a sentire dolore alle guance, sospirando per l’ennesima volta, nemmeno fosse stato la protagonista di un film d’amore degli anni cinquanta. Si mise seduto sul letto, incrociando le gambe sotto di sé e iniziò a massaggiarsi un piede in un gesto nervoso.

Non si accorse di essere rimasto in silenzio per diverso tempo fino a che Fabrizio non lo richiamò alla conversazione, “ _ Però, alle fan dai pure i bacini quando ti fanno ‘ste dediche, a me manco ‘grazie’, ‘quanto sei bello’, ‘sei la mia vita’ _ \--”

“Ma te sei scemo,” lo azzittì Ermal, sorridendo.

“ _ Per stare a sopportarti, me sa de sì _ ,” concordò, ed Ermal lo mandò a cagare facendolo ridere.

In quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta della stanza e la aprì senza attendere risposta. Dino si affacciò con un sorriso. “Scendi che dobbiamo andare,” lo informò, ampliando il sorriso dopo aver abbassato lo sguardo sul telefono da cui si sentiva ancora la lunga e bassa risata di Fabrizio.

Ermal scosse la testa, esasperato, e guardò male Dino finché non gli fece un occhiolino giocoso e uscì dalla stanza.

Riavvicinò il telefono all’orecchio e mormorò, “Devo andare, ora.”

Fabrizio sospirò quasi impercettibilmente. “ _ Andrà bene, lo sai. È impossibile cannare un concerto in piazza, eh. Se ci riesci sarà speciale pure quella. _ ”

“Ma qui è diverso, qui è--”

“ _ Lo so, amore, stavo scherzando. È casa tua, il tuo sogno, il tuo trionfo, è naturale stare con l’ansia a mille, fa bene. È tutta energia; rendila tua amica e brillerai. Non sai quanto vorrei stare lì con te, a vederti splendere. _ ”

Ermal chiuse gli occhi, un po’ umidi, e sospirò. “Grazie, Brì. Ci vediamo presto?”

“ _ Prestissimo, ti aspetto. Ora spacca tutto, che il lupo corra con te, o come se dice. _ ”

Ermal ridacchiò, ancora più leggero. “Grazie,Bizio. In bocca al lupo pure a te! Spacca tutto, eh!”

“ _ Sempre. Ti mando un bacio enorme, e ora vai che fai tardi, tanto per cambiare. _ ”

“Allora, con ‘sta storia--”

“ _ Erm, molla 'sto telefono! _ ” gli strillò Fabrizio, ridendo, per poi mandargli un bacio rumoroso - ma chi cazzo li manda davvero i baci via telefono? - e attaccare.

Ermal si sedette per infilarsi le scarpe, stringendo il telefono in mano con un sorriso ebete.

Dino tornò in camera, osservandolo con un sorriso. “Tutto a posto, Erm?”

“Tutto a postissimo,” rispose sorridendo, quasi saltellando fino al corridoio.

_ È la prima volta che mi chiama amore. _

  
  


 

\+ Unplugged

 

Ermal non era un uomo perfetto, ma sapeva ammettere i propri errori. Tutti ne facevano, era la capacità insita dell’umano; ogni esperienza degna di nota, ogni emozione, nasce da un’irregolarità, un errore; la felicità stessa non è altro che uno scompenso chimico a livello molecolare.

Ma a volte non si faceva perdonare nemmeno da se stesso. 

Lì ci pensava Fabrizio a farlo.

“ _ Non fa niente Erm, non è così tardi _ ,” lo stava rassicurando Fabrizio, sopra il rumore delle prove allo Stadio.

“Ma non dovevo fare affatto tardi,” borbottò Ermal, “poi finisce che hai ragione te alle interviste.”

Fabrizio rise un pochino, ma si spense subito. Ermal si corrucciò.

“Tra poco arrivo,” gli promise, “faccio presto. A dopo, Brì.”

“ _ Ciao, Erm _ ,” fu la risposta frettolosa, prima di chiudere. 

Ermal rimase ad ascoltare il  _ tuu tuu _ della chiamata sconnessa, finché il telefono non chiuse l’app. Si morse il labbro inferiore, impensierito, mortificato e, ora che si avvicinava all’Olimpico, anche un po’ agitato.

Ma no, questa era la serata di Fabrizio.

Era il lui il protagonista, non si sarebbe aggiunto lui a pesargli quando già versava in uno stato fragile. Doveva andare tutto alla perfezione. Era il minimo che si meritava.

“Come sta Fabrizio?” chiese Paolo, seduto alla sua destra.

“È emozionato,” scrollò le spalle, cercando di darsi una calmata.

“Certo,” fece Paolo, “è il suo sogno. Il concerto della vita. Non ci starà credendo.”

Ermal strinse i denti, pensieroso, e continuò a osservare i negozi del Lungotevere.

 

*

 

Ermal entrò nello Stadio Olimpico con il cuore in gola e le mani che tremavano appena. Voltandosi alle proprie spalle vide finalmente la realtà di Fabrizio, quelle migliaia di posti che sarebbero presto stati occupati dal suo popolo.

Si avvicinò ad un Claudio a sua volta visibilmente emozionato e lo salutò con una pacca sulla spalla. 

“Tutto a posto, Ermal?” gli chiese il pianista.

“Carico come una molla,” sorrise Ermal, “mi immagino te come stai.”

Claudio scosse la testa, una faccia incredula. “È un sogno Ermal, non puoi capi’. Anzi, guarda Fabrizio e capisci.” Gli indicò un punto alle sue spalle ed Ermal si girò e vide, a una cinquantina di metri da lui, un Fabrizio dall’aria esausta intento a parlare con uno degli organizzatori mentre era concentrato a strapparsi i capelli con le dita.

Cominciò ad avvicinarsi a lui con passo svelto, non reggendo più la lontananza, specialmente in quel giorno.

Vide il tecnico notarlo e indicarlo a Fabrizio, che si voltò, confuso e con ancora la mano tra i capelli. Quando lo vide, si illuminò.

“Ermal!” lo salutò, andandogli incontro e gettandogli le braccia al collo. Ermal avvolse le braccia attorno alla sua vita, stringendolo contro di sé e premendo il naso nell’incavo del suo collo. Si separarono in fretta, consci di essere in pubblico, ma Ermal percepiva alla perfezione il bisogno che sentiva Fabrizio di quel contatto, gli occhi coperti dagli occhiali da sole che cercavano di fotografare ansiosamente ogni parte del suo corpo, saettando continuamente dall’alto al basso. Ermal sapeva perché sentiva la stessa necessità.

“Insomma ti sei trovato un posticino da niente, eh,” gli sorrise, dandogli una leggera gomitata.

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle, guardando in basso e poi attorno a sé; sorrideva in modo assente, stanco, continuando a tirarsi i capelli tra le dita. Scosse la testa. “È un sogno,” soffiò, incantato, “non ci posso credere, io non so se--”

Si interruppe, ed Ermal si voltò per vedere Roberto, alle sue spalle, agitare la mano per richiamarlo sul palco.

“Su,” sospirò Fabrizio. “Andiamo a provare, va.”

Ermal sospirò a sua volta e lo seguì, un passo dietro di lui. “Ma come,” disse a mezza voce, “io ero venuto qui per ben altro e tu mi fai lavorare?”

Fabrizio scoppiò in una risatina bassa, senza rispondergli. Ermal sorrise tra sé e sé.

 

*

 

Dopo la fine ufficiale del soundcheck e un abbondante pasto di metà pomeriggio che Ermal non sapeva bene se definire un pranzo in ritardo o una cena in anticipo, Fabrizio si estraniò completamente dalla conversazione generale, abbandonandosi sulla sedia quasi addormentato.

Ermal roteò gli occhi affettuosamente, alzandosi dal proprio posto per avvicinarsi. Si guardò velocemente attorno e poi, sicuro di non essere osservati, si chinò verso l’orecchio di Fabrizio, appoggiando la testa contro la sua.

“Fabri, andiamo,” bisbigliò, passandogli una mano tra i capelli.

Dopo il borbottio di risposta di Fabrizio si allontanò per controllare che tutti continuassero ad ignorarli per poi abbassare di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, seduto e intento a stropicciarsi gli occhi stanchissimi.

“Stai a pezzi,” sentenziò e Fabrizio ignorò l’affaticamento per lanciargli un'occhiataccia.

“Grazie,  _ amore _ , sei un sole anche tu,” mugugnò, alzandosi in piedi.

Iniziò a trascinare i piedi verso il camerino ed Ermal lo affiancò, le mani in tasca per gestire il desiderio di contatto.

_ Non sono mica io che devo fare un concerto per più di ventimila persone _ , pensò Ermal e quasi si dette uno schiaffo da solo.  _ Giusto per non fargli salire l’ansia, no? No, complimenti,  _ lo rimproverò una voce fin troppo somigliante a quella di sua madre. Piuttosto, si strinse nelle spalle, facendo il vago. “Beh, sono io il bello della coppia, no?”

Fabrizio ridacchiò piano ed Ermal se la appuntò come un’altra piccola vittoria.

Entrati nel corridoio vuoto Ermal circondò la vita di Fabrizio con un braccio, tirandoselo addosso, permettendogli di appoggiare pigramente la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Da quant’è che non dormi?” gli chiese, corrucciato.

Fabrizio scrollò le spalle, “Boh, ogni tanto riesco a prendermi due ore, ma stanotte no-- e n’ comincia’, che te sei peggio de me.”

Ermal sbuffò, soffiando tra i capelli di Fabrizio. “Voglio solo sapere se ti devo preparare la carrozzina,” ribatté, aprendo la porta del camerino ed entrando.

Una volta chiusi dentro Fabrizio non lo degnò di una risposta e si levò le scarpe, mettendole con noncuranza contro il muro. Ermal lo fissò lasciarsi cadere sul divano, quasi a peso morto, mordicchiandosi pensosamente il labbro.

Fabrizio era talmente distrutto che pareva che la tensione fosse passata in secondo piano. 

Si affrettò ad avvicinarsi appena Fabrizio alzò una mano verso di lui.

“Vie’ qua, mi sei mancato,” mormorò, tirandolo a sedere accanto a sé.

Ermal sorrise, accarezzandogli una guancia. “Mi sei mancato anche tu,” disse, baciandogli le labbra. “Come ti senti?”

“Stanco,” rispose Fabrizio, spingendo le mani contro le sue spalle fino a farlo sdraiare sulla schiena, per poi seguirlo e appoggiare la testa sul suo petto.

“Non stai scomodo così?” gli chiese Ermal, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli.

Sentì Fabrizio sbadigliare e stringere la stoffa della sua camicia morbidamente tra le dita. “Mai stato meglio,” replicò, assonnato.

“Basta che dormi un po’,” disse Ermal, continuando ad accarezzarlo e massaggiargli lo scalpo. Ascoltando il respiro pesante di Fabrizio capì di non doversi aspettare una replica.

Erano diversi giorni che non si vedevano, ognuno preso dai propri impegni. Ma non passava giorno senza che non si sentissero, nè ora in cui Ermal non pensasse a Fabrizio almeno una volta.

Il suo Fabrizio, forte e dolcissimo, in quel momento sfinito e abbandonato tra le sue braccia, vulnerabile e senza difese, nella fiducia più completa.

Scorrendo lo sguardo e le dita lungo il suo profilo gli occhi di Ermal cominciarono ad inumidirsi, in preda a un miscuglio di emozioni diverse, intensissime. Orgoglio, felicità, agitazione, tenerezza, malinconia, ma soprattutto tanto, tanto amore.

Ermal si sentì certo di amare Fabrizio, così come ne era stato sicuro da almeno un mese a quella parte, dai loro baci mattutini, dalle battute stupide, dalle canzoni sussurrate sulla pelle dell’altro. Lo aveva amato quando era venuto a prenderlo all’aeroporto con un sorriso più raggiante del sole e lo aveva abbracciato con solido trasporto; lo aveva amato quando lo aveva costretto a guardare Rocky con lui per poi nascondergli il telefono ogni volta che si distraeva; lo aveva amato la prima mattina in cui si erano svegliati nudi nello stesso letto e lo aveva guardato con gli occhi luminosi per poi sussurrare, senza fiato,  _ allora non è un sogno, è reale. _ Ma forse Ermal lo aveva amato ancora prima, quando dietro le quinte del Sanremo dell’anno precedente gli aveva stretto la mano con troppo entusiasmo nonostante l’espressione chiusa e agitata che Fabrizio cercava di nascondere, oppure addirittura la prima volta che lo vide in tv come vincitore di quel lontano Sanremo, cantando, avvolto in una felpa enorme, parole ancora piú grandi.

Lo strinse un po’ più forte tra le braccia, imponendosi di non rischiare di svegliarlo con dei baci con i quali sentiva il bisogno di decorare il suo viso, ma non smise di sfiorarlo con la punta delle dita.

Fabrizio era forte, istintivo, coraggioso. Ma era anche delicato, silenzioso, insicuro. Soprattutto quel giorno, soprattutto in quel momento, Ermal doveva,  _ voleva _ sostenerlo, donargli la stessa pace che Fabrizio gli trasmetteva ogni giorno.

Si risolse ad abbracciarlo mentre spostava il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, cercando di trasmettergli tutta la forza di cui aveva bisogno.

 

*

 

Come tutti avevano predetto, il concerto era stato una bomba. 

Più di ventimila persone che cantavano addosso ad un Fabrizio carico, emozionato e stupendo.

Lo stadio era immerso in una potente energia, tutta concentrata nell’uomo al sul palco; Ermal era ancora scosso, minuti dopo essere sceso dal palco, da tutta l’intensità di Fabrizio e dei suoi ragazzi, percependo l’elettricità nell’aria vibrare in ogni parte di sé. Gli si mozzava il respiro nel vedere il sorriso di Fabrizio che si scatenava sulle note di  _ Sono come sono,  _ ricordando la luce di quel viso a pochi centimetri dal suo mentre lo portava con fierezza di fronte alla sua famiglia e lo presentò  _ questo è un nostro fratello _ .

In quel momento, con il braccio di Fabrizio che lo manteneva vicino per coprirlo di baci, Ermal si sentì veramente sul punto di cadere, allo stesso tempo scosso ed in pace; ma era la serata di Fabrizio, era il suo momento, e quindi Ermal si limitò a stringerlo forte e sorridergli con tutto l’amore che provava prima di scendere dal palco e tornare al suo posto, per godersi il resto del concerto. 

(Ricordava anche il sorriso di Fiorella, per metà malizioso, per metà intenerito, mentre gli lasciava un bicchiere d’acqua e una carezza sul braccio.)

Il boato immenso del pubblico ancora in subbuglio per l’adrenalina della canzone appena finita lo fece scattare sul posto, percorso da un brivido.

Era così contento per Fabrizio che neanche riusciva a spiegarlo, a malapena reggeva il peso delle emozioni nel petto. Finalmente,  _ finalmente _ raccoglieva i suoi frutti e, forse, finalmente cominciava a rendersi conto anche lui che su quel palco ci doveva stare, che se lo meritava, così come si meritava l’amore che i suoi fan non smettevano di donargli cantando  _ Pace _ assieme a lui, non lasciandolo solo mai, fino alla fine.

Ermal non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso - come da tutta la sera, persino durante il loro duetto - e seguì le parole, il cuore tremante di commozione, in tensione costante verso quell’anima così speciale e pura, così cara alla propria.

E quando vide Fabrizio cedere all’emozione e nascondere il viso contro il braccio Ermal sentì il suono attutito di  _ qualcosa  _ che si spezzò in lui e si ritrovò a sua volta a doversi asciugare il viso mentre il tremore era sparito, finalmente libero da qualunque forma di controllo sul fiume in piena che per quasi tutta la sera lo aveva stordito, allontanandolo da quella dimensione, e finalmente lo aveva riportato nel suo corpo, di nuovo concreto dopo quello stato di euforica astrazione che era il viaggio della musica.

E sapeva che per Fabrizio era stato lo stesso. L’ultima canzone, la storia della sua eterna ricerca della pace lo aveva liberato, riportandolo nel posto del mondo che aveva finalmente trovato, solo per sé.

Ermal applaudì forte fino a quando non lo vide scendere dal palco e si mosse a sua volta verso il backstage. Entrò con un sorriso emozionato che non fece altro che allargarsi appena vide il gruppo di Fabrizio circondarlo facendosi le feste a vicenda.

Rimase in disparte, appoggiato contro la parete, osservando la felicità più pura illuminare il viso di Fabrizio, sentendo un velo di pace accarezzare il proprio cuore scalpitante.

Era così orgoglioso di lui, così contento di questa sua vittoria che era incapace di levargli gli occhi di dosso, nonostante continuassero ad inumidirsi e dovesse continuamente sbattere le palpebre per evitare le lacrime. Fabrizio era così bello, libero dall’oscurità che continuava a pesargli sulle spalle ma che per quella sera era riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso, leggero sul palco più bello di Roma, spettacolo nello spettacolo.

Ermal era talmente sospeso nell’ennesima fase di caduta libera della meravigliosa esperienza che era continuare ad innamorarsi di Fabrizio giorno per giorno che quasi trasalì quando un peso che gli si scontrò con determinazione contro le gambe.

Abbassò lo sguardo, sorpreso, per poi intenerirsi alla vista di un sorrisone e un paio di occhi scuri che conosceva bene. “Zio!” strillò Anita, ed Ermal si affrettò a prenderla in braccio.

“Ciao, pulce!” la salutò, baciandole una guancia. “Hai visto com’è stato bravo il tuo papà?”

Anita batté le mani deliziata. “Sì! È stato  _ bravo bravo _ . E anche tu!” concluse, sorridendogli.

Ermal rise, “Grazie, amore!” fece con una carezza.

“Volevo salire anche io, ma mamma non mi lasciava,” borbottò Anita, imbronciandosi.

“E meno male,” fece Libero, avvicinatosi anche lui a loro, gli occhi luminosi. “Facevi solo casini, sennò.”

“Non è vero!” esclamò Anita, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. “Ho pure fatto le prove a scuola!”

“Ciao, Libero!” li interruppe Ermal, non volendo invischiarsi in un bisticcio fraterno, avendo fin troppa esperienza dei possibili sviluppi, “ti è piaciuto il concerto?”

Conosceva la diffidenza di Libero nei confronti della musica, colpevole dei tanti impegni del suo papà - persino Ermal fu vittima di questo rancore, nei primi mesi di freddezza. Ma, col tempo, il bambino decise di sciogliersi con lui, accettandolo come parte della vita di suo padre e quindi anche della propria. Gli sorrise, un po’ timido. “Sì, tanto. Papà era tanto contento - perché poi ha pianto però?” chiese, corrucciandosi.

“Perché era così pieno di felicità che non riusciva più a tenersela dentro,” rispose Ermal, scompigliandogli i capelli. “Le lacrime non sono solo tristi. Sono tutte le emozioni che proviamo troppo.”

Libero ci pensò un attimo su e poi annuì, anche se un po’ perplesso.

“È vero,” intervenne Anita, con aria fin troppo saggia per non arrivare al metro di altezza, “anche io piango senza essere triste!” Si voltò verso Ermal con aria di aspettativa e lui l’accontentò con un buffetto sulla guancia.

Con la coda dell’occhio notò Giada avvicinarsi, un sorriso gentile sul volto. “Piccoli, smettetela di dare fastidio allo zio,” li richiamò scherzosamente, con un occhiolino ad Ermal.

Ermal sorrise, un po’ impacciato. Giada sapeva della  _ situazione  _ condivisa da lui e Fabrizio e sembrava accettarli genuinamente; il fatto di aver sempre avuto rapporti amichevoli nelle poche volte in cui si erano incrociati non faceva altro che giovare alle loro interazione.

Ma ciò non impediva ad Ermal di sentirsi sempre sul chi vive con lei. Lei e Fabrizio si erano lasciati da anni, certo, ma non le circostanze non erano le ideali, ecco.

“Non è un problema,” la rassicurò, riportando Anita a terra. La bambina diede una spinta giocosa a Libero e corse via, inseguita dal fratello.

Giada li seguì con lo sguardo, serena. “Che serata, eh?” fece, riportando gli occhi su di lui.

“Spettacolare,” concordò, con un sorriso molto più naturale.

“Non credo di averlo mai visto così… in pace. Con se stesso, col mondo. Gli fai proprio bene,” gli diede una pacca leggera sulla spalla, “e lui fa bene a te. Guarda che sorriso che c’hai!”

Ermal arrossì appena, coprendosi gli occhi ridendo. “Sono felicissimo per Fabrizio, per i suoi traguardi. Ma ci è arrivato da solo, non aveva bisogno di me.”

“Quello è poco ma sicuro,” annuì Giada. “La musica lo ha sempre ancorato, salvato; ha un legame unico con lei. Ma solo adesso gli sta tornando ciò che si meritava da tempo - e a qui ci è arrivato da solo, vero. Ma in tutto questo tempo aveva bisogno di altre certezze, altri punti di forza. Fino ad ora glieli davano solo i bambini. Ora ci sei anche tu. La differenza c’è e si vede, credimi. Forse non aveva bisogno di te dal punto di vista artistico… ma vi dovevate trovare.”

Ermal deglutì, decisamente preso in contropiede. Giada aveva parlato in maniera tranquilla, ma allo stesso tempo affettuosa, accorata; lo aveva fissato a lungo negli occhi, cercando di trasmettergli qualcosa.

Venne interrotto dalla ricerca forsennata di una qualche replica sensata grazie all’arrivo rumoroso di Roberto che cinse le spalle di Giada e la allontanò da Ermal. “Ciao, Ermal!” lo salutò, agitando una mano dalle unghie curate, “Ci vediamo!”

Ermal le sorrise, inclinando la testa e lasciò un sospiro.

Chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa; si guardò intorno, improvvisamente scarico di tutta l’adrenalina di pochi minuti fa. Si voltò ed uscì, diretto al camerino di Fabrizio.

Entrò nella stanza ovviamente vuota e si liberò subito della propria giacca, gettandola con noncuranza sul divano. Si avvicinò al tavolo e accarezzò con i polpastrelli i petali delle rose rosse ancora appoggiate lì (non crede che si dimenticherà mai dell’attimo in cui lo sguardo di Fabrizio si trasformò da agitato e assonnato a sorpreso e lusingato; un’alba così bella non l’aveva mai vista) mentre con l’altra mano si sostenne sullo schienale della sedia.

Dopo pochi minuti passati nel silenzio assordante e vibrante di un post-concerto la porta si riaprì e Fabrizio entrò con passo deciso e un sorriso ad accendere le guance rosate.

Appena incontrò il suo sguardo Ermal non poté fare a meno di restituirgli l’espressione raggiante, venendogli incontro.

“Eccoti qua!” esclamò Fabrizio, circondandolo con le braccia attorno alla vita. Lo avvicinò per premere un lungo bacio sulle sue labbra.

Ermal gli incorniciò il viso, replicando con prontezza e approfondendo il contatto.

Fabrizio lasciò un sospiro tra le loro bocche e si staccò con un altro bacio, più leggero, seguito da un altro sull’angolo della bocca, e un altro sulla guancia.

“Non dovresti stare a festeggiare?” gli chiese Ermal, mentre Fabrizio allontanava il viso dal suo fissandolo con uno sguardo così colmo di amore e gratitudine che ad Ermal per poco non mancò il fiato.

“E che sto a fa’ qua?” ribatté Fabrizio, accarezzandogli una guancia.

Si avvicinò di nuovo per un bacio, quasi incapace di lasciare le loro labbra lontane per troppo tempo. Ermal lo accolse a sua volta avvicinando il viso, gli occhi chiusi ad assaporare il contatto, un po’ come li tenne chiusi durante il concerto, intento ad escludere tutto quello che non fosse Fabrizio.

“Dico sul serio,” fece, poi.

“E io pure,” rispose Fabrizio, con un altro bacio a fior di labbra. “Stai bene?”

“Certo,” replicò Ermal, perplesso. “Perché non dovrei?”

“Te ne sei andato con una faccia,” gli fece notare Fabrizio, con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Sono solo stanco,” minimizzò. “Mi chiedo come faccia  _ tu  _ a rimanere in piedi.”

“Tutta adrenalina,” replicò con un sorrisone.

Ermal si ammorbidì come neve al sole. “Sei stato meraviglioso,” sussurrò con devozione.

Fabrizio mantenne il sorriso, piegando appena gli angoli come per trattenerlo, e scosse impercettibilmente la testa.

“Dico davvero,” ripeté Ermal, e Fabrizio cominciò a lasciargli una scia di baci umidi sul collo, sussurrando innumerevoli  _ grazie _ direttamente sulla sua pelle accaldata.

Ermal rabbrividì e abbassò lentamente le mani lungo il busto di Fabrizio, fino ad inserirsi sotto l’orlo della sua maglietta, per accarezzargli i fianchi e tirarselo addosso con più fermezza. Sorrise con malizia nel sentire l’eccitazione di Fabrizio contro la propria coscia.

“Quanta emozione,” scherzò, mentre Fabrizio cominciò a spingerlo verso il divanetto.

“Dovresti esserne lusingato,” sbuffò Fabrizio, facendolo sedere e iniziando a sbottonargli velocemente la camicia.

Ermal lo avvicinò fino a farsi sormontare da Fabrizio, a cavalcioni su di lui, che lo guardava con calore immenso. Riportò la mano sulla sua guancia e bisbigliò, “Non sai quanto ti ho cercato,” con un tono così basso e diverso rispetto a quello di pochi attimi prima che Ermal non potè fare altro che abbassargli il viso per baciarlo con foga, un’emozione incontrollabile che si agitava nel petto, mentre Fabrizio lo spostò di nuovo per adagiarlo sul divano, dopo averlo liberato dalla camicia.

Complice l’adrenalina o l’aria calda della stanza entrambi vennero dopo pochi minuti, solo grazie alla prossimità dell’altro.

Fabrizio, appoggiato sulla spalla Ermal, soffiava il suo respiro direttamente contro il suo collo, accarezzando distrattamente il suo braccio, il suo petto, qualunque porzione di pelle a disposizione, mentre Ermal stringeva la sua mano, ricalcando con cura le linee di inchiostro sottopelle.

Provando una dolcezza insostenibile portò le dita alle proprie labbra e le baciò, sorridendo del tenero imbarazzo che suscitò.

“Grazie,” gli fece ancora Fabrizio, ed Ermal seppe che si riferiva ad altro.

“Grazie a te, amore. Hai fatto qualcosa di enorme, stasera.”

Fabrizio scosse la testa, strofinando il mento contro la sua spalla. 

“Senza di te non so quanto sarei rimasto lucido,” ammise, lasciandogli un bacio sulla gola.

Ermal sospirò e ruotò il busto fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con Fabrizio.

“Hai fatto tutto da solo,” insistette e Fabrizio scosse la testa.

“Sì, ma c’eri anche tu. E non dico solo per il nostro pezzo. Tu c’eri, tutto il tempo. E non so, saperti qui mi… mi ha caricato. Mi ha fatto sentire capace di tutto, invincibile,” lo fissava, quasi meravigliato, parlando piano.

“Non ho fatto niente,” provò ancora Ermal sfiorandogli lo zigomo con le dita, ma Fabrizio lo interruppe per allungare il braccio oltre il divano, cercando qualcosa nei pantaloni buttati a terra. Tornò al suo posto con un cartoncino in mano, agitandolo di fronte ad Ermal.

“C’eri, sempre,” ripeté, ed Ermal arrossì fissando la propria scrittura sul biglietto originariamente attaccato al mazzo di rose posate sul tavolo.

“Vieni qui,” gli sussurrò, e Fabrizio eseguì subito, accomodandosi tra le sue braccia.

“Ora vai a casa?”

Ermal annuì. “Ti aspetto lì,” confermò, con un bacio sulle labbra.

“Grazie,” rispose Fabrizio, sereno, stringendolo un po’ meglio.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi, respirando l’odore di Fabrizio, il suo calore. In pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Denti ancora salvi? Scrivetemi le vostre opinioni!


End file.
